


Sentinel

by Royal_Wars



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Scarlet Hawthrone: soft-spoken, bright hearted, and just a bit naive.Damian Wayne: cold, arrogant, and just a bit overprotective.She found him soft. He found her annoying self destructive.  She thought there was more under the hard mask he wore. This isn't going to end well, is it?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sentinel

Damian - 12

Scarlet - 10

\-----------------------------------

Scarlet hummed happily as she helped her mother refill the napkins in the holders. She was also in charge of refilling all of the salt and pepper shakers. She had been practically raised in William's Diner. She walked from school to the diner, did her homework, ate dinner, helped her mother around, and then they would walk home. 

"Mama," Scarlet called. 

Adeline Hawthorne poked her head out the window that connected the kitchen and seating area. She looked like she had just stepped out of the 50s. Her hair was in perfect ringlets that she mastered in her teens. The petite victory rolls were her favorite. Adeline was supposed to be a singer, but she got pregnant with Scarlet at a young age. Old man William offered her a sixteen-year-old Adeline a job regardless. 

"All done, babe?" She smiled with cherry red lips. 

Scarlet nodded, "Yep!" 

Adeline winked at her, "Why don't you go fill up some coffee cups? Manny and I gotta get this kitchen stocked."

Scarlet saluted her, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Scarlet skipped around, asking all of the occupants if they needed refills when the bell dinged. She looked up and smiled, "Hi! Welcome to William's Diner!"

Emerald eyes. That was the first thing she saw. He was taller than she was and had a build that looked to be in peak condition. He had hair so dark it was like the night sky. His shoulders were squared and taut and his back was straight. He had a maturity to him that seemed much older. He was dressed in an expressive looking sweater and coat, fit for the cooling weather as it turned into early winter that complimented his slightly tanned skin.

"Hi, sweetie. Sit anywhere!" Adeline called from the kitchen. 

The young boy's aura oozed danger and coolness. 

Scarlet walked right up to him, "Hi! What can I get you?"

His eyes met her royal blue ones, "Cup of coffee, black please." He pulled out a book, Crime, and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky

"Oh," She exclaimed, "My mom has that book! It's what we read last month."

"My father has an extended library. I found myself uninterested so I grabbed this to pass the time." He muttered as she filled a cup. 

Scarlet mused, "Right now my favorite book is The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. My mom's favorites are Frankenstein and Dracula. "

Adeline blinked in shock at what she saw when she came from the kitchen with a tray full of food. Her daughter, Scarlett Rose Hawthorne, was talking to a boy. A boy who looked like he could take down the Gotham SWAT team by himself! He was a dark contrast to her daughter's auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Scarlet, darling, who is your friend?" Adeline bid.

Her brows scrunched, "I... I don't know. I didn't ask his name. That's so rude of me! I'm sorry. I'm Scarlet!" She held out the hand that wasn't clutching the coffee pot. 

He looked at the hand for a split second before taking it, "Damian."

"This is Damian, Mama." Scarlet grinned. 

Adeline nodded, "Well, okay then! Have fun. Also, Damian, excellent book choice!" She looked across the diner, "Yes, Mr. Davis, I'm bringing you your food right now! Bye, babes."

Scarlet decided then to sit across from Damian. A dark brow raised but he didn't protest. Scarlet peeked at the page he was on and they spent the rest of her mother's shift talking about books. 

When she returned home, she smiled and giggled, thinking of her new friend. She didn't have many friends at school due to her nose being in a book all the time. 

"Did you have fun?" Adeline asked, now that they were in their pajamas and comfortably seated on the couch. 

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah, Damian is really smart."

Adeline couldn't help but smile softly. She was glad her little girl had a friend then something dawned on her, "How old is Damian?"

"He's 12."

Adeline nodded in approval before turning on their movie. 

-

Damian did his own musing when he returned home. He found the girl a better company than his so-called brothers. Dick Greyson was annoying cheerful and thought himself a comedian. Jason Todd was more alike Damian than the other two. They both had no ill thoughts of killing and had the same attitude in the end. Tim Drake. . . He was much better off six feet under. That was it. 

"Master Damian." Alfred greeted, "I found the file you wished for."

"That will be all, Pennyworth." Damian nodded to the family butler. 

Scarlet Rose Hawthorne

Born: December 21st

Mother: Adeline Vanessa Hawthorne

Father: Daniel Luke Hawthorne DECEASED: December 15th, 2007 CAUSE: Gang Shooting while on Parole

Attends Gotham Elementry 

Damian leaned back and studied the file. Her father was a police officer. 

"Tt." Damian sighed, "Father did say I should socialize with children my own age."

So when Damian was done with Gotham Academy the next day, he decided to head back to the diner. To his assumption, he was right. Scarlet was there, humming along to the 50s music that played over the speaker and what seemed to be homework. 

Damian waited for a heartbeat before their eyes met. Her face lit up and she waved wildly. Damian smirked, "Hello, Scarlet."

"Hi, Damian! How was school?"

He shrugged, face slipped into an annoyed expression, "Uneventful and unneeded as usual."

"I guess you don't like school much?" She asked, looking down at her math papers. Her face was scrunched up, "I don't like math."

Damian had already done each problem in his head and could tell her step by step how to do it, "Would you like help?"

Her royal eyes lit up, "Could you? Mama is busy."

Damian nodded, "Of course." Soon enough they were finished and Scarlet actually understood what she had learned. 

"Are you a genius or somethin'?" She studied him for a moment before shrugging, "Oh well. I got it done. Mama! Can I go to the park now?!"

Adeline had just taken an order when she looked up, "Yes, you can. Oh, hi Damian. Damian, be a dear and go with her? She always seems to get herself in the weirdest situations."

Scarlet blushed, "Mama!"

Adeline shrugged, "You do and you know it. You can't say no to anyone. She somehow got roped into babysitting a three-year-old this weekend."

Damian gazed at her curiously but looked back to her mother, "I'll escort her."

Adeline beamed, "Such a gentleman."

Damian let Scarlet lead him, hand in hand, toward a park a few blocks away. She hummed some tune in her head, one her mother sang to herself often he noticed. He watched as her auburn hair shined in the dull sunlight. He listened to her chatter about how she had gone to this particular park since she was little. 

"My dad use to take me." She muttered making Damian pause, "He died a few days before my birthday. Commissioner Gordan knocked on our door and told us. He kept saying he was sorry and that it was his fault."

Damian's usually sharp eyes softened, "I am sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay. I miss him but he'd be proud of me and mama." She softly smiled, "I just wish he could have met you."

"Me?" Damian was surprised at this so-called wish, "Why?"

Scarlet grinned, "Because you're my friend and I think he would have liked you!"

Damian nodded, "I would have been honored to meet him."

It went on like this for weeks, meeting at the diner, doing Scarlet's homework together then going to the park where Damian was often convinced to swing on the swingset with her. He didn't mind, he thought. He had found a new sense of ease around Scarlet. He thought it might even be the blooming of a friendship. 

When Scarlet asked if she could stay over at Damian's for a movie night, Adeline didn't think twice about saying yes but she did not know the boy was the son of Bruce Wayne. . .

"You must be Mrs. Hawthorne." Alfred greeted, "Hello, Miss. Scarlet."

"Hi, Alfred!" Scarlet smiled and she took off her shoes. 

"Damian, this must be Scarlet's mother." There he was. Bruce Wayne, "Bruce Wayne."

"Adeline." She shook his hand, "I didn't know this was where she was spending her afternoons."

Bruce's imposing figure straightened even more as his blue eyes glared at his son, "Damian, you didn't tell her?"

Damian shrugged, "I found there was no need, Father. What difference does my last name make?"

Before Bruce spoke, Adeline chirped, "It's fine! I just thought I'd meet you as seeing Scarlet is staying the night. Now, you behave and I will come to pick you up tomorrow after I get off of work."

Scarlet saluted, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Adeline said her goodbyes and left, leaving Scarlet in the hands of the Wayne family. 

Damian's room was not what she expected. It was almost spotless and looked untouched except for the few books on the computer desk. She put her bright orange duffle bag down next to the door and looked around. There wasn't much. A TV, bed, computer, desk and a dresser. There was one personal thing: A katana above the bed. 

"Is that yours?" She asked. 

Damian glanced at the sword, "Yes. It was my grandfather's. My mother's father."

That was the first time Damian ever spoke of his mother. From what Greyson had told her, Talia was not a good person. 

"It fits." She hummed, "Oh, mama gave me money to order pizza and buy snacks."

Damian arched a fine brow, "Pennyworth can make us anything we wish."

Scarlet shrugged, "I kinda wanted to order from this new pizza place. Manny said it's great! Please?"

Damian sighed, "Very well. Pennyworth!" 

Within a few seconds, the door opened, and the family butler's face was seen, "Yes, Master Damian? Miss. Scarlet?"

"Scarlet wants to order out tonight." Damian looked over to his companion. 

"Oh," She blushed, "Taylor's Pizzaria. Can you also see if Mr. Wayne wants some too?"

Alfred looked to the young Wayne who nodded, "Very well, Master. Miss. I'll call them for delivery."

"And ask Mr. Wayne!" Added the young girl. 

"Of course, miss." 

When the pizza did arrive, Scarlet tore down the hall to pay for it but there stood Bruce, cash in hand. 

"Hey! No, sir! I'm gonna pay for it!" Scarlet declared. The pizza boy stood there wide-eyed and slightly frightened. Here stood a billionaire tycoon and a very prideful redheaded little girl.

Royal blue met steel blue, "I can pay for your pizza, Scarlet."

"Nope. I earned this money by helping my mama at the diner. Mr. William even gave me my own check! I'll pay. Here you go, Mr. Pizza Guy!" Scarlet handed the young teen money. 

"Am I at least allowed to tip him?" Bruce inquired. 

Scarlet thought about it before taking the pizzas, "Yes, you may." 

That night Scarlet decided she did not want her own room to sleep in. She was perfectly fine being plastered into Damian's side. While her warm breath was on Damian's chest, he thought of the past weeks and how he had become somewhat attached to her. She was bright and warm while he was dark and cold. 

Damian was full of contradicting personalities. He was impatient and patient. He had saved lives and split more blood than the rest of his adopted siblings, save for maybe Todd. He was groomed to rule the world. He was calculating yet was known to go head first. He knew he wanted to be the best Robin and the son Bruce Wayne could be proud of but he wanted to be Scarlet's friend. He wanted to be her companion. He knew he would.

-

The Wayne family had gotten used to Scarlet's presence in the manor. Bruce saw it was a good idea for them to be friends and found her good company. Dick thought she was the cutest thing on earth and swore to protect her at all costs. Jason found her a little firecracker and teased her a lot to get her riled up, which later ended up in him and Damian fighting. Tim. . . Tim thought it was wrong. He could not put together why this sweet girl would want to be friends with the demon child. . . . Until her birthday came up. 

December 21st came soon enough. 

There they all were in a diner on the lower part of Gotham. The owner had closed the diner for the afternoon for Scarlet's birthday party. All of the Wayne men were dressed in pristine suits, which they soon realized they were overdressed. Scarlet didn't mind. 

"You made it!" Scarlet leaped into Damian's arms, "Hi guys! Alfred, you even came?" Scarlet was dressed in a green skater dress.

"Of course, Miss. Scarlet. Master Damian insisted."

Royal blues looked into sharp emerald, "You are amazing! Wait. . . are those for me?" 

Brightly wrapped presents were in each of their hands, even Jason's who had crimson red wrapping paper. Dick's was in blue. Tim's was a black and red checkered. Bruce's wasn't even wrapped but a velvet box. Alfred's was a small silver box. Damian's was the biggest, which was also held by Jason, wrapped in beautiful gold. 

Adeline walked over, "Scarlet did you forget to tell them no presents?"

Scarlet blushed, "I'm sorry, mama."

Bruce cleared his throat, "It's the least we can do. She's brought new life into our home."

". . . Happy Birthday To You!" Everyone sang then cheered as she blew her candles out. 

"Presents!" Jason cheered, handing his over to her. She ripped into the paper to be oddly confused. It was a red hoodie but Jason looked highly proud of himself so she loved it. Dick had gotten her a pair of new sneakers in blue and black. Tim had gotten her a new iPod with her favorite songs on it. It looked super high tech. 

"The three of us coordinated, Miss. Scarlet." Alfred informed. Alfred's was a beautiful silver and pearl bracelet. Bruce's was the matching earrings but Damian's. . . was a handmade wooden carved jewelry box. It had birds carved into it with a glossy finish. 

"They are beautiful." Adeline whispered, "Did you make that Damian?"

"I did." Damian smirked proudly, "It was quite simple to do."

Alfred cleared his throat, "I believe every young woman should have pearls."

Adeline giggled, "You are right, Mr. Pennyworth. Here sweetie, let me help you put those on."

Scarlet faced the Wayne family, "How do I look?"

They all agreed she looked wonderful. 

Damian gave a rare smile towards her. He knew this friendship would last a lifetime. 


End file.
